The Muggle Who Came To Dinner
by theknittymistress
Summary: George Weasley has fallen in love, and is bringing his fiance home for Christmas Dinner to meet the family. There is a little tiny insignificant detail that might cause a few problems: the girl is a Muggle. Inspired by Guess Who's Coming to Dinner.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize.

**AN: **I got the idea for this after watching _Guess Who's Coming to Dinner _starring Sidney Portier, followed by a viewing of _Guess Who _with Ashton Kutcher. The prologue is meant to be sort of choppy and anonymous, to emphasize the nervousness that Caroline, the young lady, feels about meeting the Weasleys. She knows that they are a wizarding family, but they have no clue she is a Muggle. Molly has a very traditional view of her sons' futures, and Muggles don't neccesarily fit into that equation. Drama will ensue.

Updating soon.

* * *

**Prologue**

A young woman fidgeted in the passenger seat of the small black car as it rolled across the English countryside. She inhaled deeply, trying to calm her nerves, but that just didn't seem to help. Although she did not want to admit it, she was currently the perfect example of a nervous wreck. She'd met the families of her past boyfriends—why was she so nervous about this one? Sighing, the blonde girl thumbed through the CDs that were kept in the glove compartment of the car, then popped a classical one— Debussy-- into the player; as she did, she felt her companion's fingers lace about her free hand and squeeze tightly.

"You've got nothing to be nervous about," he assured her, completely confident and cocky as ever. The girl offered him a polite-yet-insincere smile as she skipped ahead several tracks on the disc, searching for the one that always calmed her: the one about the moon. As the first few notes of the song played, the ginger-headed boy studied her, brows knit. "Clair de Lune?" he asked, rhetorically, "You _really_ must be stressing about this." Looking back to the road, he gave his head a slight shake then squeezed her hand once more. Still tense, the girl took a deep, calming breath then released it to no avail; the music just wasn't doing the trick today.

"Did you tell them I was coming?" she blurted out after a moment of silence, her voice a bit shrill.

"Of course I told them you were coming," he said with a disbelieving laugh. "Do you really think I'd being a guest to Christmas dinner without me asking _Mum_ first?" The obvious answer to this was no, because he'd be skinned alive and served alongside the turkey.

"And _what,_ exactly, did you tell them about me?" she asked, her voice hesitant as she turned her gaze to him. If he thought she didn't see him wince at the question, he had another think coming.

"I told them," he began as he turned the car onto a small dirt road, "that I am bringing the love of my life home for Christmas and that she is amazing, and the most wonderful thing to happen to me, ever, and that they will love her." The girl gave a soft laugh, and blushed at the boy's speech. It was wonderful, hearing things like that about yourself. "Guess I better go pick her up, eh?" the boyfriend added with a wink and an obnoxiously adorable grin. "I love you," he added, reinforcing the fact that his previous statement was a joke.

"Very funny," she replied, her voice laden with sarcasm as she punched him in the arm. The car had begun to slow down. "But, won't they get angry that you didn't tell them everything? I don't want to start off on the wrong foot." She bit the inside of her cheek as she waited for his reply. The young man abruptly stopped the car, put it in park, and took both of her hands in his.

"If they get mad at anyone, it will be me-" he told her. Her anxiety seemed to lessen as she looked into those big, brown_…warm…chocolaty ey_- He knew what happened when he looked at her like that! And he only looked at her like that when he wanted something, or when he'd done something wrong…

"I can't believe you didn't tell them," she exclaimed in exasperation. "Did you mention that we're engaged, or did you gloss over that little detail as well?" She looked at him expectantly as he searched for an answer, which was obviously not the right one. "YOU DIDN'T TELL THEM WE'RE ENGAGED!" she exclaimed, punching him in the bicep again, only this time much harder.

"I just didn't want to spring everything on them at once," he conceded abashedly. Sighing, the girl crossed her arms tightly, concentrating her gaze on the fabric of her skirt. "I'm going to tell them though," he continued. "Everything, I swear!" Leaning across the armrest, he placed a kiss on her cheek. "Besides," he continued, his voice lowered to a whisper, "I want to tell them together." Slipping an arm around her shoulders, he pulled her close to him, which was a little awkward considering the console between them and the seatbelts pulling them apart.

"I really don't want to ruin the holiday," she admitted, almost inaudibly. Her mouth drooped at the corners.

"It won't," he replied, pressing a kiss onto the top of her head. "They'll love you—I swear. Especially Dad." With that reassurance, he released the girl, and then put the car into motion once more. "And Mum, well, _if_ for some insane reason she _doesn't_ love you right away— which she will—she'll warm up. She didn't like Bill's wife at first, but now she loves her." Raising his hand, he kissed the thumb, and then pressed it into her cheek in a playful manner—she couldn't help but smile a little, and his words had offered her _some_ sense of comfort.

"I love you," she offered softly, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Ditto," he replied, mirroring her glance. Within moments, the car stopped again. "We're here," he announced, pointing out the passenger window to a very tall house that stood practically in the middle of nowhere. As the girl reached for the handle of the car door, he caught her wrist. "Maybe you better not wear the ring until after we tell them."

"Okay," she agreed, slightly hurt, as she pulled the ring from her finger and closed it securely in the coin purse she kept in her pocketbook.

After getting out of the car, she took his hand gratefully, and the headed up the walk. "Here we go," he said, kissing her on the cheek before raising his hand to open the door. It was jerked open before his hand even touched the knob.


End file.
